world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
121513-Beau-Sami
03:01 -- chessAficionado CA began pestering arcaneArtisan AA at 03:01 -- 03:01 CA: Hey Sami... 03:01 AA: Oh, hey Beau. 03:02 CA: I heard the oracle took you, so you're with Libby?... 03:02 AA: You feeling better? It looked like Katie did something to help you out back there. 03:02 CA: Hmm?... 03:02 CA: What are you talking about?... 03:02 AA: You know, after that imp bit you and you were bleeding so bad and all. 03:02 CA: I... 03:02 CA: What?... 03:02 CA: That's silly... 03:02 AA: And you would've gotten burned, too, but I managed to get you out of the way in time. 03:02 CA: I'm fine... 03:03 CA: w... 03:03 CA: what?... 03:03 CA: Y-you got burned?... 03:03 AA: Oh. Yeah, here and there. 03:03 AA: It's no big deal though. 03:04 AA: Libby has me here resting. 03:04 CA: Yes it is!... 03:04 AA: I've got a cast on my leg! You guys have gotta come sign it! 03:04 AA: I can't reach it to doodle on it or anything myself. :( 03:04 CA: You aren't supposed to get to hurt to protect me! I'm supposed to be protecting you!... 03:05 AA: Nah, we protect each other! That's what friendship's about. 03:05 AA: Did you guys manage to take care of the thing? 03:05 CA: But Friends aren't supposed to let other friends break legs... 03:05 CA: yes we did... 03:06 AA: Oh, you couldn't have helped that! You can't fly! 03:06 AA: And Dina and Kate were busy with other things. 03:06 AA: It's my own dumb fault for flying over that thing after it had already gotten all firey like a dozen times. 03:07 CA: I *do* suck, I can't even protect my friends... 03:08 AA: Hey, you protected me from that cursed paintbrush and sketchbook, right? 03:09 CA: heh, yeah I guess I did, but that was easy peasy stuff, I'm talkig about evil imps flying at us protection... 03:10 AA: You were kind of busy getting beat up yourself in that fight. 03:10 AA: No worries, though! I wasn't doing that great either. Kate and Nate were the MVPs of that fight! 03:10 CA: But I wasn't beat up! I'm unscratched! There isn't a scratch on me... 03:10 CA: Why do you keep saying I got hurt... 03:10 AA: That's probably just whatever it is Kate did to you. 03:11 AA: So you really don't remember it? 03:11 CA: What did Kate *do* to me... 03:11 AA: Maybe it was trauma. 03:11 AA: You looked hurt pretty bad until she fixed you up. 03:11 CA: Here's what I remember... 03:11 CA: An imp was flying at me... 03:11 CA: then suddenly there are four and there's fire everywhere and Aura became an imp rider... 03:12 AA: Oh yeah, that was awesome, wasn't it?! 03:12 AA: Aura was SOOOOO COOOOOL. 03:12 CA: Yeah... 03:12 CA: she was... 03:12 AA: So it sounds like you forgot everything up until right before you got hurt! 03:12 CA: I didn't get hurt!... 03:13 AA: I've heard when people go through especially bad trauma, sometimes their minds get all fuzzy to help them forget the pain. 03:13 CA: But Sami... 03:13 CA: There... 03:13 CA: Is NOT... 03:13 CA: a scratch on my person... 03:13 AA: Well yeah, Kate did the THING. 03:13 CA: how could I have trauma if I wasn't hurt?... 03:13 AA: Whatever she did. 03:13 AA: It must have been really effective though! 03:13 CA: What are you talking about?!... 03:14 AA: I would've thought you'd have had at least a scar on your hip or something. 03:14 AA: I guess Katie's like a cleric now or something. 03:14 AA: There was so much blood though, Beau! I was really worried for you. 03:15 CA: I can't even do what I'm told! I get one command, "protect Sami" and I fuck that up... 03:15 AA: Hey, I'm fine, aren't I? 03:15 AA: I'm just chillin' here with Libby. 03:15 CA: You fell down the shaft... 03:15 CA: it was really deep... 03:15 AA: Oh, yeah, and I met that big guy. 03:15 CA: I was barely able to sense your aura... 03:15 AA: He seemed all right. 03:15 CA: Yeah, he's working right now... 03:16 CA: B... 03:16 CA: Blod?... 03:16 CA: *blood woops... 03:16 AA: Oh, hey, you know how Dina died before? I thought I saw Doir turn into her before I fell! 03:16 AA: I might've been hallucinating. 03:16 CA: Dina is Doir Sami!... 03:16 AA: Huh? 03:16 CA: Doir has the magical abilty to turn into DIna... 03:16 CA: It's his alter-ego or something... 03:16 AA: Oh. Wow. 03:17 AA: That's pretty cool I guess. 03:17 CA: There was a transformation sequence and everything... 03:17 CA: Wait! What do you mean Blood?... 03:18 CA: I... 03:18 CA: I wasn't... 03:18 CA: hurt... 03:18 AA: So Doir's like Heart Thumping Magical Mari? 03:18 CA: I... 03:19 CA: I uh guess... 03:19 AA: Yeah, there was lots of blood. Like I said, it was really scary. 03:19 CA: but I'd remember that... 03:19 AA: Apparently not~! 03:19 AA: I'm just glad you're okay now. 03:20 CA: Why are you so happy about this! How the hell are you so optimistic! Sami you're my Best Friend! I can't be "ok" about you being so hurt at my expense!... 03:21 AA: I'm fine. It's just a flesh wound. 03:21 AA: Or....a couple of them, I guess. 03:21 AA: And I guess my leg is kind of bummed up. 03:21 AA: But it's cool. I've got paper, so I can draw. Even if doing it on my back is a little weird. 03:23 CA: Well, promise me something... 03:24 AA: What's that? 03:24 CA: When you draw, draw me a pretty nice picture, of us hanging out and being the most awesome friends ever... 03:24 AA: Your wish is my command! 03:25 CA: and then I'll make something for you, and we'll have an awesome gift exchange... 03:25 AA: Oh, that sounds awesome, Beau! We can totally do that! 03:26 CA: Maybe I don't know what you're talking about me getting hurt... 03:26 CA: but I'll be sure to speak to Libby and you a a bunch to make sure you're ok... 03:26 CA: I hate when my friends go to the hospital!... 03:26 AA: I'd like that! I don't know how long she's going to make me stay here. 03:26 CA: I'll ask, we seem to be on good terms... 03:27 AA: I mean heck, if I still had my broom I could probably just fly everywhere instead of walking anyway! 03:27 CA: That didn't end well it seems... 03:27 AA: What, the broom? That only went bad because that smokestack chose EXACTLY the wrong time to go off. 03:28 CA: True... 03:28 CA: Well Sami, I'll pester at ya later... 03:28 AA: Oh, hey, did you see me doing that windy thing?! 03:28 CA: Yes I did... 03:28 CA: It was so cool... 03:28 AA: It. Was. AWESOME. 03:28 CA: soooo coool... 03:28 AA: Totally. 03:28 CA: *swoons at how coool it was*... 03:29 AA: You and me both, sister! 03:29 CA: *with an over exxagerated swoon motion and everything*... 03:29 AA: Aww, shucks! 03:29 AA: Oh, hey--tell the Colonel I'm okay if you see him before me, okay? 03:29 AA: And try to get him to wear a shirt. -_- 03:29 CA: I'll be sure to... 03:29 CA: Even if he seems to be a but... 03:30 CA: scandolous... 03:31 CA: I know, I'll make you some awesome clothes! I seem to be good at that... 03:31 AA: God, he's so embarrassing. 03:31 AA: Oh, that'd be nice! Mine got a little singed. 03:31 AA: Or...kind of ruined, to be honest. 03:31 CA: I have to go write down some ideas, I'll shoot at ya later!... 03:31 AA: Okay, talk to you later. 03:31 CA: Bye!... 03:31 AA: Watch out for everyone for me! 03:32 CA: No problemo!... 03:32 -- chessAficionado CA ceased pestering arcaneArtisan AA at 03:32 --